


in step

by ewagan



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: slow dancing in a burning room





	in step

**Author's Note:**

> TIME: as dinner is baking in the oven  
> PLACE: in the kitchen while music plays from the apartment beside theirs
> 
> prompt [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=592680#cmt592680)

these are familiar steps, you learned them as a child before  
_one, two, three_  
_one, two, three_  
you remember they were lessons for ballrooms, society events  
the person you were supposed to be  
not the person you are today  
not meant for leaning against someone in a kitchen  
hands linked loosely around their neck  
listening to the hum of the oven  
the vague strains of pachelbel through the walls  
and you have to wonder  
if the person you were supposed to be  
would be this happy to be able to hear the  
_da-da-thump_ of someone’s heartbeat  
and match their steps to it

//

when someone said _picture the future_ to you  
you would have thought of basketball first  
glory, fame, respected for doing this thing you loved most  
not slow dancing around your kitchen  
the detritus of dinner on the counter  
a beautiful boy who smiles at you like  
he knows a secret you don’t  
like maybe he knew this was the future for you  
the press of bodies swaying together  
to the music your neighbour is playing that you can’t hear  
except for bass beats so deep you can feel it through the floor  
seeping into your bones like an ache, like it will make its home in you  
but a beautiful boy is smiling at you  
and you think you like this future well enough  
as you lean in to kiss him

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos appreciated. <3 you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)


End file.
